


Adventures of Newton Geiszler and Tentacles

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drifting, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Kaiju transformation (sort of), Kaiju!Hermann, Monsterfucking, Other, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There aren’t nearly enough Newt+tentacles fics out there so here’s at least a few.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Kaiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Kaiju Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otachi traps Newt in the escape bunker and decides to have some fun with him while he’s there. (Warning for dubcon/possibly noncon)

Newt was alone in the bunker.

He shouldn’t have felt alone. With the massive hole torn in the ceiling, he could hear everyone around him screaming as they crawled out and ran every which way to avoid the invading beast. Newt would have joined them. Should have joined them, at the very least, though he had to admit his curiosity might’ve gotten the better of him even if this thing wasn’t pinning him down.

Its talons were big and undoubtedly heavy, but it was being gentle with Newt for the moment. Pressure from its claw covered most of his body, and he couldn’t move for fear of being crushed, but the kaiju had decided to be merciful, at least for the time being.

Screams and shouts echoed from above, but they sounded so far away now. The alien thing was drooling over him, breathing heavily, and Newt could feel hot air blowing all over his body, fogging up his glasses. He was sweating from head to toe from a combination of fear and excitement. This thing was going to kill him, of course it was, but Newt was dying to know just how it would feel to be torn apart by such a glorious creature.

The kaiju lowered its face so it nearly filled the hole in the roof of the bunker, leaving Newt truly isolated and alone, staring into its huge yellow eyes. They were tiny compared to the thing’s face, but unbelievably massive compared to any earthly creature, which made them quite intimidating to stare into. It opened its mouth, the inside of which glowed bright blue, and in turn drooled a mouthful of saliva onto Newt. Newt flinched away, expecting some acidic burn, but it didn’t hurt. It was thick and warm, and his shirt and hair were quickly soaked in the translucent blue substance, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Newt was practically blinded at this point given the fog and kaiju spit coating his glasses, so it came as a shock when a long blue tendril swept out to taste his forehead. He was covered in more thick saliva, but he didn’t put up a fight, and he allowed the thing to lick all over his face and neck. It was a pleasant sensation, slimy and wet but at the same time soft and gentle and comforting. Even as the tendril wrapped itself around his neck, Newt found himself relaxing into the touch. It didn’t squeeze tightly enough to cut off his breath, just enough to make him hurt a little bit. Slowly, carefully, Newt reached up a hand to remove his glasses, hoping to see this beautiful creature just a little better.

He let out a gasp upon doing so, not just from the sudden squeeze of the tentacle around his neck but from the sudden appearance of two more, all sprouting from a long, thick tongue in the creatures gaping maw. The first tentacle eases up on Newt’s neck and instead wrapped itself around his wrists, lifting his arms above his head. The creature then slid its clawed appendage off of Newt’s body, and in that moment Newt thought that maybe, just maybe, he could flee. Sure, the tentacle binding his wrists was muscular, but maybe he could pull away if he caught the creature off guard and made a dash for it.

But he didn’t even try. He was a coward, of course, and also he was just a little curious about what those other two tentacles were up to.

The second tentacle moved to his neck, pulling down on the collar of his ruined shirt. Newt was sure it was strong enough to tear the fabric, but instead it slipped underneath. This was when Newt realised the tentacles could open up at the ends, revealing several tiny frill-like tentacles within. These little frills immediately began tugging at Newt’s left nipple, forcing him to stifle another gasp. The little things were persistent, too-pulling and twisting and stroking as if they were made for such a thing. Newt let out a soft whine, wordlessly begging the creature to stick its other tentacle down his shirt, give his other nipple some attention at the very least before it decided to rip him to shreds. What it actually did, however, was far more devious.

Newt was so focused on the sensation caused by the second tentacle that he barely noticed the third making its way down towards his thighs, prodding them curiously before forcing itself between them and spreading them apart. It immediately found his crotch, pressing against it aggressively. Newt couldn’t help himself. He grinded into the touch as best he could (although his position made it difficult to really get good sensation out of it). He wished now more than ever that the creature hadn’t bound his hands so he could reach down and undo his zipper so he could push the thing into his pants, and maybe even _inside himself_ if the creature allowed it.

“Please,” he whined, thrusting his hips upwards in a desperate hope for just a little more, _please oh my god if this thing’s going to kill me just let it fuck me first_.

The second tentacle had finally decided to rip up his shirt, moving off of his nipple and dragging down his chest and stomach, ripping his buttons away as it went. Newt felt exposed, but he wasn’t scared. He probably would’ve been, if he wasn’t so goddamn horny right now. The tentacle at his crotch still rubbed at him as hard as it could through his tight pants, but Newt needed more.

“Oh, please, you’re right there, just take them off already!” he cried, bucking his hips against the tentacles. He knew the creature couldn’t understand his speech, but he hoped to god that somehow, something within it understood what he needed.

Newt let out a long, whoreish moan as the tentacle finally curled under his waistband, pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion. Newt tried as best as he could to help the beast undress him, tossing and turning in such a way that he could get himself out of those insanely tight pants. The tentacle gave up with his garments resting just below his knees, but this was more than enough to leave Newt open and exposed.

He couldn’t get his legs very far apart with the waistband around his knees, but he did the best he could, offering himself up to the kaiju. One tentacle continued to explore him, rubbing its tip over his clit and, once Newt let out another moan, rubbing all over the area with its frills. The other, more aggressive tentacle, continued forcing itself against Newt’s crotch, and with his entrance now exposed and open, it entered him easily. The slick of the kaiju’s saliva and his own wetness let it slide in comfortably despite its impressive size, but once it started writhing inside him its size started to become a bit of an issue. It was still as insistent as ever, pressing harshly against his cervix and pushing itself as deep into him as possible. Newt had never been so full in his life, and the discomfort was far outweighed by the flood of bliss from both the tentacle inside him and the one still playing with his clit. He finished with a loud whine, visceral and full of feeling. The noise seemed to shock the kaiju a bit, and it relaxed its tentacles, but it still took far too long to pull out of him. It left Newt a sobbing mess, overstimulated and sensitive, bright blue kaiju spit leaking from his entrance. He’d been utterly defiled by the creature, and yet he loved every moment. If the thing killed him right now, he’d probably thank it.

However, all he felt was the tentacle on his wrists loosening its grip and the warm air of the kaiju’s breath disappearing. He felt oddly saddened by the creature’s absence-the warm breath had covered his body like a blanket, and Newt felt cold and uncomfortable in its absence. Before he knew it, the creature was lifting off, flying up out of the bunker and into the abandoned streets as if nothing had happened. Which, Newt supposed, was somewhat true-from the perspective of such a massive creature, what it had just done to him was nothing. For such a massive otherworldly thing, this was swatting a fly. Newt was a mere toy to be picked up and put down and immediately forgotten about. Compared to this creature, he was powerless. He was nothing.

And Newt enjoyed that nothingness. He enjoyed it far too much. He enjoyed the feeling of kaiju spit soaking him inside and out, reminding him of just how weak and insignificant he was compared to these beautiful monsters. Even as he pulled up his pants, which of course had a prominent wet stain of kaiju spit right in the crotch, he felt a sense of respect for the things destroying his world. Hell, if they could make him feel like _this_, maybe they deserved to make his world their own.


	2. Newt’s Favourite Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt buys a tentacle vibrator.

Newt had been awaiting this package for months. Actual months, not “three days but it felt like months because he was so excited”. Custom-ordering this package had been a small nightmare, and after several uncomfortable emails with a slightly shady company and months of agonising waiting, it was finally here.

He’d been called down to the mailroom to pick it up-it hadn’t fit through the mail slot in his quarters, and the people in the mailroom were hesitant to just send it to his office because “the nature of the package might disturb his lab partner”. Which, of course, it probably would have. Hermann was uncomfortable at the idea that Newt might find kaiju to be anything other than abhorrent, any evidence that he wanted to fuck them would make Hermann have a conniption.

He exchanged no words with anyone, grabbing the package and rushing back to his room, eager to try out his new toy. The package had a promising weight to it-that was good, the thing was nice and big. As soon as he was safely locked in his quarters, Newt tore the package open like a kid on Christmas morning.

With his hands shaking from excitement, Newt pulled the tentacle-shaped vibrator out of the box and tore off the packaging. It was truly a beautiful thing, custom built to his exact specifications. It tapered off just slightly at the end, but even then it was quite thick, and Newt salivated at the thought of how much it would stretch him. The gentle curve in the middle, the sculpted little bumps to represent suction cups, the raised veins which were prominent enough to serve as ribbing, all lovingly formed to his taste. He squeezed the beautiful piece in his hand. It had a little give, but it definitely wasn’t soft, and his ass would have to stretch well to get around it. It really was beautiful. Newt had never seen art such as the tentacle he now held in his hands.

He pressed the button, dying to see just what it would do to him, and was pleased to see it slowly wriggle back and forth as it vibrated. God, it was going to feel so good. Newt switched it off and set it on his nightstand. The bright blues and greens seemed to glow under his lamp, and Newt felt as if the thing was hypnotising him. He’d never wanted something so badly in his life.

Quickly, he threw off his pants and underwear, and poured a fair amount of lube onto his hand. Usually he’d take the time to use his fingers and get himself open before using a toy, especially a big one such as this, but he simply couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the tentacle and covered it in lube, then used the remaining liquid to slip a finger into his ass. It felt like so little. Hardly even a tease. He needed this thing inside him, he needed it or he was going to fucking die.

Newt pressed the tip of the tentacle to his ass, slipping about an inch inside with relative ease. However, it soon became apparent that he probably didn’t have enough lubricant. On any other day, Newt would have played it safe and gotten more. But he was too goddamn excited, and he pressed on. It went in agonisingly slow, allowing Newt to feel every bump and ridge along its length. Newt had ordered the thing to be long, longer than any other toy in his collection and definitely longer than anything he’d taken before, but he was still pleasantly surprised by just how much he could take. He hesitated to take the full thing, as the tip of the tentacle was starting to press quite hard inside of him, and he didn’t want to end up actually hurting himself. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d managed to injure himself with something like this, and that was a visit to the infirmary he didn’t want to repeat any time soon.

The tentacle filled him better than he could ever have anticipated. He gently moved it back and forth, in and out, feeling the ridges and curves rub against all his sensitive parts. He couldn’t see it, but he knew his asshole must have been stretched obscenely wide. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that this was a real, living creature, filling him up, stretching him open and making him its bitch.

“Go on,” Newt said to his imaginary partner. “I’m ready.”

With that he pressed the button on the base of the toy, and it began to wriggle inside him. Immediately Newt was overwhelmed with stimulation-curves and ridges touching him all over, all vibrating and pushing inside him. He gingerly pushed the thing deeper (if this truly was a monstrous creature fucking him, it would want to be as deep inside him as it could get, right?), and the tentacle’s tip managed to hit an especially sensitive spot and relentlessly brush back and forth across it. Newt whined.

“Yeah, that’s it, right there, don’t stop.”

Newt tried to rock his hips and move the thing back and forth again, but the feeling of it inside him was so overwhelming he could barely focus on anything other than the tentacle. He lay on his back, one hand firmly at the base of the toy and the other halfheartedly palming himself while it did its work inside him. His breaths became one long moan, which at certain points turned to a whine when the thing hit him just right.

After an embarrassingly short amount of time letting the tentacle do its work, Newt came harder than he ever had before in his life. The noises he made afterwards were unlike any he’d ever heard come out of a human being, whines and moans full of pure, unadulterated euphoria. He switched off the toy with shaking, sweating hands, but he hesitated to take it out. It remained within him a few moments more, and Newt took the time to appreciate just how full and open he was. The thing had managed to slide itself almost all the way in, and Newt was impressed with just how much he took. He pulled it out slowly, once again marvelling at its length. It was beautiful, and it felt so fucking good. He’d have to leave the seller a good review or something, although he had a sliver of shame left in him which might have prevented him from expressing the wonderful feelings the object had brought him. Such was the way with these things. Still, it had been worth every penny.


	3. Hermann Grows Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s questionable lab safety practices lead to Hermann getting soaked in kaiju fluids. Newt can’t help but be fascinated by the result.  
(More plot and less porn than the rest of these but there’s definitely some smut in there)

Side effects were a risk of the job. You spend enough time playing around in kaiju juices, you’re going to have some kind of unfavourable results. Newt had accepted that risk when he took the job. Sure, kaiju blue was pretty much known even back then to be highly carcinogenic, but who cares about living past fifty when you’re saving the world?

Hermann, on the other hand, did not sign up for this.

He was a mathematician. A physics major. He’d avoided all the “gooey sciences” (as Newt called them) his entire life because he didn’t want to get caught up in a mess of intestines and I identified bodily fluids. But working with someone as unruly as Doctor Geiszler, a mess like that was inevitable. Hermann just tried to avoid getting in the middle of it.

Which, of course, ended up being impossible.

Newt really had tried his best to be safe. He had on gloves, goggles, a mask (all protective equipment he was known to forgo from time to time) when he sliced open that organ and launched a spray of kaiju juices across the room. Hermann, on the other hand, was not prepared for such a biohazard, and happened to walk past Newt’s work station at the worst possible time, getting spattered from head to toe with the vile blue liquid.

There was a chemical shower in the lab for just this purpose, and Hermann had spent much longer than the recommended time underneath it. He’d screamed bloody murder the entire time, horrified at what sort of awful side effects would come from this accident. Newt had watched, unable to muster a word of comfort, as Hermann laid on the tile of the lab, naked and soaked, shaking with sobs and cries of “Oh lord, what’s going to happen to me? Newton, what have you done to me?”

And Newt hated himself. For days afterwards, he and Hermann had worked side by side in the lab, not saying a word to each other, and Newt had no idea what exactly he’d done to Hermann. He looked okay at the very least, just a little shaken up, but Newt had no idea what could be under his four layers of grandpa clothes. Then Hermann stopped coming to the lab, and Newt knew he’d fallen ill. He couldn’t bring himself to call, because he knew it was his fault, and it would just upset Hermann more. Whatever condition he was in, it was better to leave Hermann alone.

Until Hermann called him, that is.

He’d sounded afraid over the phone. His voice was hushed, just above a whisper, and he stuttered as he spoke.

“Newton… don’t get me wrong, I’m still very much angry with you, but I think you’ve got to see this.”

Newt walked slowly down to Hermann’s quarters, genuinely terrified of his labmate’s condition. The effects of kaiju fluids weren’t too highly researched, mostly because they were just too horrible. Hermann could be on the verge of death, and it would all be his fault.

When Newt entered, however, he was met with a very angry, but still very healthy-looking Hermann.

“Hermann? What’s wrong? You said you wanted to see me.”

“I don’t want to see _you_,” Hermann hissed, “I just needed someone with your expertise, and someone who’s alright with seeing me in the nude.”

“I-I don’t know if I need to see you naked,” Newt protested, though he had to admit he wouldn’t mind.

“You should’ve thought of that before you sprayed me with that shit!”

“It was an accident, I swear, you know it was an accident-”

“I do wish I could put on some clothes, Newton. But I’m afraid they’re simply too uncomfortable. My new… appendages are quite sensitive.”

“Your _what?_”

“Look… they started out as growths. Little growths, I thought maybe cysts or tumors but what do I know, I’m not a biologist. I was ready to accept I was riddled with cancer or some other horrible illness but… I don’t know about this.”

“Can I… see?” Newt braced himself. He had no idea what exactly he was about to see, and he was disturbed by how excited he was.

Hermann sat up, dropping the blanket from his body. Newt gasped. He immediately noticed the glowing little blue tendrils wrapping themselves around Hermann’s sides. They seemed to sprout from his back in pairs, clinging to his sides and not quite meeting one another in the middle over his chest and stomach. There had to be ten at least, and they twitched and squirmed erratically with seemingly no input from Hermann.

“I can’t control them. I-I can feel them, but they move on their own. They go all the way down, too. If you’d like to see…”

Newt nodded slowly. Hermann pulled the blanket all the way off of himself and turned around, kneeling so Newt could see the pair of tentacles sprouting from his tailbone. The things were vile and unnatural and yet Newt was drawn to them. He wanted to see what they could do. He wanted to see what they felt like.

“May I… touch them?”

“Gently. I told you, they’re quite sensitive. And stay away from those lower ones, you miserable pervert.”

Newt stepped closer, standing next to Hermann’s bed and reaching up a hand to stroke the tentacle just below his shoulder. He couldn’t get close enough to really feel it, only running his fingers across it softly. It was softer than he’d expected, and it seemed to reach for him once he pulled his hand away.

“I think it likes you,” Hermann whispered.

“It?” Newt asked.

“This creature. I assume it’s some creature that’s taken me over, surely if these appendages were my own I’d have control over them.”

“I guess,” Newt replied. “Can I get closer?”

“Alright. Climb into bed. Try and keep your trousers on.”

Newt rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed behind Hermann. He tried to move forward so he was next to Hermann and Hermann could see him better, but this prevented him from really getting a good look at the tentacles. He stroked his hand across one gently, feeling the soft flesh in his hand. It twitched occasionally.

“That… that feels good,” Hermann muttered. “Keep doing that, will you?”

“I…”

“You owe me, Newton. You gave me this… this _thing_, this vile creature to cover my body with its own little tentacles. The least you could do now is make the thing happy.”

“Okay,” Newt whispered. He felt ashamed enough of what he’d done that he had to do as Hermann said. He ran each of his hands over Hermann’s tentacles, taking them in pairs and stroking over them gently. The tips of the tendrils clung to his fingers, and occasionally one reached up and stroked over his cheek.

“It really likes you, Newton,” Hermann mused. “I suppose I have something in common with this thing then, hm?”

“Thought you said you hated me. For making you into this thing.”

“Oh, it is horrific, isn’t it? But as you said, it was an accident.”

Newt squeezed a little this time as he ran his hands over the tendrils, and Hermann let out a quiet moan.

“Besides, it does feel so lovely when you touch them like that. You’ve got a talent for that, Newton.”

“For…”

“Making me feel good.”

Newt nodded. He didn’t know exactly what Hermann meant by that, but he had an idea, and his heart fluttered with excitement. He stroked the tendrils with a gentle but firm hand, and Hermann moaned again. Always a discreet moan, as was Hermann’s way, but Newt heard it.

“Is this like… sexual? For you, I mean.”

“You’re the xenobiologist. Did this thing you were dissecting have cocks all over its back, by any chance?”

“I… can’t say it did. Maybe it had a few tendrils, but I mean, I dunno if those were its sex organs or anything. I’ve never seen a kaiju with anatomy like… like yours is now. Their tentacles aren’t so crowded, they’re not long enough to wrap around their bodies like that. I’ve seen a couple that maybe have something like this as their sex organs, but it’s more like a few down where you’d find a dick, not like this.”

“Well, maybe you should check if I’ve got that then.”

“You’re asking me if you have a tentacle dick?”

“Clearly neither of have any idea what exactly that stuff is doing. For all we know I could have four.”

“You… you can see your own dick, though.”

“For lord’s sake, Newton, I’m asking to have sex with you.”

Newton’s heart jumped.

“I… I don’t know. I could just… look at it.”

“But what if it activates during the act? Think of it as research. You’ve got to at least try it.”

“I guess,” Newt sighed. He undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. “I’m sure you don’t have any condoms.”

“The tentacle dicks would break them anyway, don’t you think? Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if that stuff made me sterile.”

“Man, it’s not having your monster babies I’m worried about. Clearly you’ve got something, I don’t want tentacles sprouting up all over my body.”

“D’you really think it’s contagious?”

“I… I don’t know. I’m not worried enough that it could be to stop me from saying yes.”

“Good, good.” Hermann turned towards Newt as he laid down next to him, pulling his pants all the way off and spreading his legs. Hermann straddled him, and Newt was confronted by the image of his labmate, nude and wrapped with tentacles, ready to take him. It was like he was about to be fucked by some sort of eldritch deity.

So of course he was totally into it.

Hermann’s dick didn’t look weird. Big, sure. He was hard and dripping already, and Newt was more than happy to take it, but he was a little disappointed that it wasn’t a little more exciting. Newt had fucked him a couple times before, back when they first met and they were young and had a very strange idea of what their relationship was. He supposed it was the emotional stress of one of them sprouting tentacles which put them in the headspace to entertain those ideas again.

Hermann was good, as he had always been. He was gentle but he went in deep, and he moaned into Newt’s ear as he thrust in and out. He even took hold of Newt’s hair, gripping it and lifting his head up so he could kiss him. Newt quickly grew tired of the kissing, however, instead preferring to marvel at the tentacled being that his labmate has become.

“You look so good like this,” Newt moaned through heavy panting. Hermann slowed his thrusts a bit, looking down at him.

“I look good fucking you?” Hermann asked. “I know. I miss it a bit.”

“Well, yeah, but… with the tentacles. I love it.”

“If I wasn’t having such a good time right now, I would accuse you of doing this on purpose.”

“No,” Newt gasped. “But I should’ve done it years ago.”

“Bastard,” Hermann said, grinning. He yanked on Newt’s hair, jerking his head back. Newt moaned.

Then his moan was cut off by a gasp as he felt something pressing against his asshole.

He lifted his head in shock and saw one of Hermann’s tentacles slithering its way out from between his thighs, making its way to Newt’s ass with calculated precision.

“Hermann,” Newt whined. “Hermann, I think-”

“I know. I feel it too. Don’t be scared.”

“It… it looks so long. No way is it that long.”

“I suppose they can stretch out if they need to reach-_oh!_” A second tentacle had wound its way around Hermann’s thigh and was resting at the base of his cock, threatening to take Newt along with Hermann.”

“I… I don’t know if I can take that much.”

“Shh. It wants to fuck you with me, Newton. Let it have a go.”

Newt sucked in a quick breath as the tentacles slipped inside him. The one in his ass was certainly a struggle-it wasn’t lubricated in any way, and it simply twitched and shook until it forced itself in. The one in his pussy seemed to have wrapped itself around Hermann’s cock, pushing itself in and out as Hermann moved, effectively getting both of them off at once. Newt admired this creature’s brilliance. It felt amazing.

“You sure you’re not doing that?” he gasped.

“I swear on my life, I’m not,” Hermann panted. “But it feels amazing.”

“I would’ve poured chemicals on you years ago if I knew it was gonna be this good.”

“You say one more word, I stop.”

With that, Newt was quieter in the next few minutes than he had ever been in his entire life. He only broke the silence when he came, moaning loudly and grabbing onto Hermann’s shoulders. He pulled Hermann on top of himself, in turn pulling Hermann and his tentacles out, making him cum all over Newt’s thighs.

“I love you, you beautiful freak of nature,” Newt sighed, reaching around to stroke one of Hermann’s tentacles again.

“I despise you, of course,” Hermann replied. “But I forgive you for this. Hell, I thank you for this.”

“No problem,” Newt smiled. “I think we should get you some tailored suits to fit your tentacles. Get you back into the lab.”

“As long as you’re more careful with your dissections from now on, I think I’d be alright with that.”

“Okay, fine,” Newt groaned. “I guess you have enough tentacles now.”

“More than enough,” Hermann agreed. He pecked a soft kiss onto Newt’s forehead, and his tentacles wound around to fix up Newt’s hair. It unnatural and disturbing and fucking beautiful.


	4. The Precursors’ Breeding Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to know if Newt is really good enough to help them terraform Earth for their takeover, the precursors need to put him through a test. A test that involves drifting with him and filling him with eggs.
> 
> (Warning for dubcon again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the weirdest thing I’ve ever written and I was considering making it its own fic because it’s not primarily tentacle themed but here it is, so enjoy I guess. Lots of wild speculation about precursor society in order to justify filling Newt with alien eggs. All in the name of science :)

_Our little breeding boy_.

That’s what the precursors has called him. He had a vague idea of what it meant, though he had no idea of the logistics-this was all in his head, right? They couldn’t actually do anything to him, right?

Right?

They’d given him a week to “prepare himself”. Of course, this wasn’t much help, considering Newt had no idea what he was preparing himself for. He’d asked his boss for a few days’ vacation starting on the fateful “insemination day”, as they’d called it, but he had no idea if he’d need that long. It might be over in the span of a few hours. Or he might have to incubate a clutch of hellspawn eggs for months on end. Depends on how real this thing is. And what exactly it is.

Newt didn’t even know what to do as he sat down in his chair and prepared himself to drift that night. Should he take his clothes off? Prepare a nest of some sort? Just sit back and let it happen like any normal day?

It was all in his head, right? He wasn’t about to wake up from this pregnant with a litter of kaiju babies. That would be insane.

Newt felt a shooting pain in his head as the drift began. Starting a drift always involved a little discomfort, but it had been getting worse the longer he’d spent with his kaiju playmate. He’d never heard the Jaeger pilots talk about this, but maybe they were used to it. Or maybe it was a sign that drifting with an alien species was starting to do some serious damage to his head.

He knew when he’d entered the drift. It wasn’t really waking up so much as it was a sudden awareness that he was in another place. Dread was always a part of it, an impending sense of doom and a crying voice in the back of his head telling him he needed to get out of wherever the hell this place was. Usually it was a swirling black and purple void, a bit like being underwater but without the water. Sometimes Newt felt like he was in a location rather than in some sort of nowhere-place, somewhere he couldn’t really see or identify but a sort of presence he could feel deep down.

This was one of those times. Newt saw nothing but swirling, dark, distorted shapes when he opened his eyes, but he felt that he was _somewhere_. The precursors had a name for this place, but it wasn’t a name with any good translation into any human language, so Newt struggled to figure out exactly what it was. He got a series of signals, distant voices around him plunging into his thoughts and trying to communicate where he was. _Chapel. Hospital. Nursery. Bedroom._

“You make children here,” Newt decided.

_Our children come from this place. We come from this place._

“You give birth here? Like… a hospital.”

_Not birth. We do not birth here. We create. Inseminate. Breed._

“You… fuck.”

This statement was met with nothing. Newt had learned not to use profanity when he was with the precursors-they were more confused by it than offended, having no words in their language to communicate anger or distress. This was also why it was easy for them to ignore Newt’s pleas for them to stop, in the event that he felt the need to express them.

“You have sex here. You make love.”

_Humans make love. We only make._

“You don’t enjoy this?”

_It is not to be enjoyed. It is pure creation. Prayer._

“This is a holy place.” Newt was beginning to relax. Maybe this wasn’t going to be hot tentacle sex after all, he wasn’t meant to enjoy it, but at least it wouldn’t hurt. It would be meditative, almost. Like prayer.

_Not for you!_

Newt’s head throbbed again. This was how the precursors communicated anger, at least in the drift. Their anger hit him as pain, like a vice squeezing his skull.

_We pray. We are good. Our children are good. Breeder is a tool._

“You’re using me.”

_We use you to make our world. So we use you to make our children. Prove you are capable._

“I promise, I’m doing everything I can. The drones are almost ready, I’m doing everything I can. Your power will be known throughout the world, you’re going to have it as your own, I promise you.”

_First we have you. See how you can be used._

“Does it… hurt?”

_Your pain is not our concern. We cannot see. We cannot feel. We must use you for creation_.

“So… this is in the drift, right? Not real?”

_Real to us. You are our breeder. Little breeding boy._

Newt nodded, even though the precursors probably didn’t register a nod as an affirmation. Still, if they didn’t, they weren’t going to wait for him to agree to this. Newt looked around him at the distorted black and purple space, watching clusters of glowing little dots appear around him. They were eyes, he knew, he didn’t know how he knew but he did. The creatures had so many eyes, little glowing dots in an ugly, misshapen cloud on each of their obscured faces. There were about twenty surrounding him now, but Newt felt there could be hundreds. Not watching him, but somewhere nearby, aware of what was happening.

_Uncover yourself._

“All the way?”

_We cannot use you through your coverings._

The precursors had no word for clothes, which Newt supposed made sense, as he’d never seen a kaiju wearing anything resembling clothes before. Of course, the precursors were a separate species, but if they didn’t see the need to cover up the creatures they made, why cover themselves?

Newt began to worry upon thinking of kaiju. What kind of children exactly were the precursors using him for? He’d only seen one infant kaiju before, and it was bigger than he was, so surely they weren’t making kaiju? Or maybe Otachi’s child wasn’t its child at all, but just a separate creature living inside it. Newt hoped to whatever was out there in this void that he wouldn’t be fathering one of those things-even if this was all in his head, it felt real, and he didn’t particularly want to be torn apart from the inside out.

_Our children are small. Fit inside breeders._

Newt breathed a sigh of relief as he undressed himself, removing his shirt first, followed by his pants and underwear. He had no idea what the precursors would need with his abdomen, but if they wanted him fully naked, he had to comply.

He looked around at the clusters of blinking eyes. They regarded him coldly, without moving or feeling or saying anything. Newt felt exposed and terrified. These things were sizing him up. Judging him. Seeing if he was a proper candidate for their breeding ritual.

_You have an orifice. Lie down so we can use it._

Newt figured he knew what they meant, though he didn’t like their word choice. He laid down on the ground, realising it was unsettlingly soft. Like a gym mat, only he had the odd sensation it was made of flesh.

“Womb,” he mused, suddenly unsettlingly aware of where he was. “The word is ‘womb’. It’s… it’s not a place, really, but it’s the best word for it.”

_Womb is safe. The breeder feels safe._

It made logical sense, but Newt just couldn’t accept it, because holy shit he was feeling anything but safe right now.

“Am I… are we… inside a creature right now?”

_Society is a creature. Children are made in its womb._

This was not a satisfying or comforting answer, but Newt felt like any more questions would just make him more uncomfortable.

_Quiet._

It was an order, Newt could feel the twinge of pain that came from an order. He wasn’t planning on saying any more, but apparently the precursors weren’t confident in this.

Something came out of the distorted fog that surrounded him. It was dark, so dark, pitch black and dripping in a liquid somehow even darker. It was a tentacle, Newt knew the moment he saw it that it was a tentacle, and he’d seen enough weird anime porn to know what happened next. He accepted his fate, spreading his legs and waiting for it to enter him, but instead watched in horror as it slid between his lips and into his mouth. Immediately he wanted to gag, the thing was filling his mouth and burrowing down his throat and Newt figured if this thing was about to go all the way down, that would be a very inefficient and very painful way to breed him.

_First for quiet. Breed next._

Newt nodded, still a little horrified. If this tentacle was anything like the first one, there was no way he could take it.

The tentacle flopped down across the side of his face, still keeping itself firmly stuffed down his throat but staying low enough to allow him to see as a second horrific, jet-black tentacle slithered its way out of the haze. Newt barely had a chance to prepare himself before it pushed into his cunt, travelling impossibly deep as it slicked him with that mysterious fluid. It must’ve gotten a foot in at least before it paused, deeper than anything Newt could’ve reasonably taken, it just wasn’t humanly possible. Something in him must’ve opened up or something, whether it was the precursors’ magic or just drift world logic he didn’t care. It was sickening. His muscles tightened around the appendage, squeezing around it and allowing him to feel it deep inside himself.

Suddenly, the tentacle bulged around his entrance, sending a shock up his body as some kind of object moved through the tentacle and deeper into his body.

_Egg._

Newt felt like throwing up. He didn’t want this thing to put its eggs inside him, he could already feel the first sitting inside his abdomen and it felt so unnatural and awful, he couldn’t take any more. But more came, pushing into him one by one, sending shocks through his system every time they pressed through his entrance. He hated to admit it, but he was almost certain those shocks were pleasure and not pain. Newt whined around the tentacle in his mouth. If he could just hold the egg right there…

He squeezed his muscles tight when the next egg came, moving it as gently as possible up into himself. It felt good sliding into him like that, slow and gentle, stretching him nicely as it moved through. He could almost pretend this wasn’t some horrific alien mating ritual, and each egg was just a toy being slid inside him gently and carefully, getting him off as they pressed in. He whined around the tentacle again, this time out of pleasure.

The illusion was shattered in a moment, however, when he felt a shooting pain in his stomach. He stared down at himself, sickened and horrified by his engorged stomach. Gently, carefully, he placed a hand on it. It was sore, the skin stretched thin over what he assumed was a growing clutch of eggs inside of him. This time he screamed, muffled by the tentacle but still full of audible horror. He didn’t know how many more he could take. Fuck, he was so full, these eggs were going to pop him right open. He was glad he took his shirt off now-his expanding stomach would’ve had to compete with it.

Finally, mercifully, the flow of eggs stopped, and the tentacle slid out of him. It pushed up gently on his hip, rolling him onto his side and leaving him there, sobbing quietly, gagging tentacle still in his mouth.

_You take breeding well. You are a good father to our new planet._

Newt didn’t even care. He just wanted to get these goddamn things out before they popped him open.

_Breeders incubate the children for a short time. They must have contact. No need to be long._

Newt would’ve breathed a sigh of relief if not for the tentacle in his mouth.

_Eggs come out when they are finished. Breeder knows._

Newt rubbed a hand over his aching stomach as he waited for the eggs to leave him. At last he felt one sliding out, which surprised him a bit, but relief soon flooded his system as he felt the eggs start to push themselves out. They felt about the same coming out as they did going in, and Newt would’ve taken it slow just to better feel them inside him if he wasn’t so excited to get them out. When the last one came, he held his hand over his hole to stop it, pushing it back in and out a few times just to see how it felt. The egg was smooth and round and wide. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever had, sure, but it did feel good. He moaned quietly as he pulled it out for the last time. Afterwards, he couldn’t help but stroke himself to completion. He didn’t care that this awful place wasn’t meant for pleasure. If the precursors wanted to put things inside him, they should have expected him to at least get off on it a little.

Newt snapped out of the drift, coming to with an aching belly and a wet stain on the crotch of his pants. He knew he was fine, the pain was probably just psychosomatic, but he figured he’d take those days off anyway. Just to recover from what he’d just experienced. Not that it wasn’t good, just… a lot. A lot to take in, and a lot of responsibility, now that the precursors officially considered him to be a worthy father of their new planet. He had a lot of work ahead of him.


	5. Hannibal’s Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Chau brings Newt to his lair to show off a little kaiju he found. He figures Newt will love playing with the creature.

“What the hell is going on here?” Newt sputtered. The limo driver undid his seatbelt for him and dragged him out of the limousine into a looming abandoned building in the remains of the black market. The building was dilapidated-broken windows, no lights on, barely standing after the kaiju attack. Newt was genuinely terrified about what was going to happen to him in this place. This was too much theatrics for a standard mugging, and Newt half suspected he was about to be tied up and interrogated in this building. About what, he had no clue, but he did have a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as the large limo driver led him to the front doors of the building.

The driver opened the rusty padlock on the doors, guided Newt through a maze of half-destroyed halls before opening the door to one final room.

It looked almost like an ordinary office, except for the garish colour scheme-maroon and purple and gold, covering the walls and the lavish furniture. There was a sofa in the corner and an expensive-looking rug on the floor. It was possibly the ugliest room Newt had ever been in.

The driver whispered something into his headset, not taking his eyes off Newt.

“I’m heading out,” he said after a few moments of speaking over the headset. “Don’t touch anything, and if you try to leave there’ll be someone on the other side of this door to shoot you. I promised my boss I’d keep you in check, so just stand here and be good until he comes to get you.”

“Your boss?” Newt said, his voice hushed and shaky. “Who’s your boss? Why am I here?”

“I knew I should’ve asked him for permission to gag you,” the driver remarked. “Look, he’ll explain everything. Just shut your trap and wait.”

Newt nodded, afraid of being killed, or worse. The driver stepped outside, leaving Newt to stand in the garish office. There were no windows, and the floor had a thin dusting of debris presumably there from when the building was destroyed, but it was surprisingly intact. Either the kaiju that plowed through this area had missed it, or someone had taken the time to restore this part of the building. Newt pondered that idea for a moment, wondering who could possibly care enough about the old black market to refurbish a part of it. Even more, to refurbish it in a way that no one could see from outside. What kind of business was being done in this building, exactly? It seemed impractical to run one of the old black market establishments in an area devoid of anyone with the money to purchase such goods, unless whoever rebuilt this place had moved to an online sales model or something.

A door on the far wall of the office slammed open, kicking up a small cloud of debris and making Newt jump. The man standing in the doorway was dressed to match the office-ugly red and gold suit, a pair of thick golden goggles with red lenses, and greasy silver hair.

“Chau.” Newt muttered in disbelief.

“You got me, kid,” the man in the suit laughed.

“You… you died during the attacks on the bone slums. Almost everyone did, you must’ve-”

“Don’t you think someone with my chops would have his own private bunker? Of course I survived the attack.”

“But there’s no one left to do business with. Why are you still here?”

“Easy. I collect things.”

“What sort of things?”

“The kaiju left a lot behind, you know. We cleaned up what we could, but there’s always something else to find. Buildings and roads turned to sludge from leftover kaiju blue. Bone fragments and bits of tissue clinging to the undersides of attack sites. It’s beautiful. And it’s worth more than you could ever imagine.”

“So you just explore abandoned attack sites looking for remains?”

“Nah, I’ve got employees to do that. I market. Make sales. Occasionally I show off the best parts of my collection to rich folks willing to pay to look at kaiju gunk.”

“So… why am I here?”

“Because I found something amazing. And I need your scientific knowledge.” Hannibal had a sinister smile on his face, but Newt was intrigued. He hadn’t gotten to see any real kaiju stuff since the breach had closed-Hermann was advising him to take a break, look into stem cells again, do something other than fixate on long-gone extradimensional monsters. Newt had reluctantly complied, but he’d always been looking for an excuse to study the kaiju again.

“I’m down,” Newt said, nodding. “What do you have in there?”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this,” Hannibal said gleefully. He opened up the door he just came through and beckoned for Newt to follow him. “If the rumours about you are true… well, this might just be the best day of your life.”

“Rumours?”

“You _loved_ these things, didn’t you. I heard it compared to worship. Also heard it compared to lust. Either way, this seems like exactly the kind of thing you’d be into.”

Hannibal lead Newt down a corridor and through a set of metal doors into a small concrete chamber. He flicked on the light, and something in the corner of the room hissed.

“No way.”

“Take a look.”

Newt stared. He couldn’t pry his eyes away. In the corner of the concrete room sat a creature, lizard-like in shape, oversized horned head resting on the floor, thick scaly plates lining its back, thrashing forked tail swishing out at Newt and Hannibal. Two heavy metal chains bound its back legs to the wall, and it hissed and growled at Newt like a huge, leather-skinned cat.

“We found it hiding in the debris of one of the attack sites. You think it’s one of ‘em?”

“Uh, we definitely don’t have anything like that on Earth,” Newt replied. The creature was small-bigger than Newt, but minuscule by kaiju standards. Its size was the only thing that gave Newt a shred of doubt that it was a kaiju.

“It’s been living fine off raw deer. It eats a whole carcass every couple days. Bones and all.”

“Yeah, they do that.”

“Think it’s a baby? Or just defective?”

“Uh… I’ve actually only seen a baby once. And even that one was the size of a house. I don’t know what this thing is.”

“It is… a kaiju, right? Not some regular ol’ Earth species.”

“Unless they’ve been inventing new animals since I went to university, it’s definitely a kaiju.”

“So… you still wanna study these things, right?”

“Yeah. I just never thought I’d have another chance.”

“Well, get in there, kid! The thing’s friendly, you can take a look.”

Newt couldn't help himself. Against his better judgement, he approached the small kaiju. It lifted its head, emitting a low growl as Newt approached.

“You sure it’s friendly?” Newt asked.

“I’ve walked right up to it plenty of times. You’ll be just fine.”

Newt stepped closer. The kaiju made a deep, quick gurgling noise, as if Newt had startled it. Newt slowed his approach, holding out a hand to either touch the creature or prevent it from charging. He wasn’t entirely sure himself what he intended to do.

Finally his body decided for him, and he moved close enough to the kaiju that his hand brushed its rounded snout. He stroked over the thing, its rocky scales like little bits of gravel beneath his hand. The kaiju purred in response, bucking its face into Newt’s hand. Newt stumbled back at the unexpected force, but not far enough back to be out of the thing’s movement range. It headbutted him again, this time in his stomach. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt-the kaiju was being gentle with him. It was playing.

Then the creature slammed its snout against Newt’s crotch, growling happily as it pressed against the zipper of Newt’s jeans. Newt couldn’t fault the creature. It had no real concept of boundaries. Besides, maybe it didn’t know exactly what humans kept in their pants. Or maybe it was sniffing him out to get to know him, kind of like a dog. It didn’t have to be weird.

“Easy, easy,” Newt said firmly, pushing back on the kaiju’s forehead. The creature was much stronger than him, however, and it resisted easily. In fact, it responded to Newt’s push with a push of its own, pressing its forepaws to Newt’s hips and playfully shoving him down. Its front legs weren’t as muscular as the back ones, but even without using its full strength, it toppled Newt easily.

Newt found himself lying on the floor, the kaiju standing over him imposingly. He noted that the thing didn’t try to lay on top of him-it was probably aware that its weight would crush Newt-but it was showing no sign of moving from its perch.

“How… how do I get it off me?” Newt asked.

“Just let it do its thing,” Hannibal replied. “It’ll get of ya when it’s done.”

“Done? Done with what?” Newt exclaimed. Before Hannibal had a chance to answer him, however, something between the kaiju’s hind legs started glowing. Newt’s eyes widened, watching a slit beneath its tail open up, allowing a squirming blue tentacle to slip out. The tentacle glowed subtly with a pulsating bluish light.

“What is that thing? Newt muttered, barely audible.

“Relax, I’m sure you’ve seen these things before.”

Newt gulped. He was correct, of course. Newt had _seen_ kaiju genitalia, both the real thing and the artists’ renditions on various art forums and online sex toy shops. Maybe, just maybe, he’d imagined a scenario like this while browsing those corners of the Internet. Of course, his fantasy involved some sort of neural link between himself and his monstrous partner to resolve the issue of consent, and it definitely didn’t include an old capitalist watching the encounter.

He never thought he’d really fuck one. The real thing was too big, too unpredictable, too hard to control.

But this kaiju… this one was different. Just his size, much more playful than destructive, expectantly pawing at his waistband as its tentacle twitched against its belly.

_What the hell,_ Newt figured, reaching down and unzipping his jeans. He’d probably never be able to do this again, and there was at least some scientific value in finding out how kaiju sex feels. He lifted his ass enough to pull his pants and underwear down over his hips, and the kaiju purred happily upon seeing him exposed. Newt blushed.

“Be gentle, okay?” he whispered, running his hand gently over the creature’s snout. The kaiju growled back a response, and Newt wasn’t entirely sure if it was an agreement or a dismissal. Whatever it meant, there was no backing out now.

The tentacle slithered up his thigh and over his clit. It was surprisingly cold, not cold enough to be uncomfortable, but not as warm as most things he’d had inside him. Of course, this was a cold-blooded otherworldly creature. He couldn’t really judge it. The tentacle shifted, slipping inside his cunt. Newt gasped, surprised at its girth. It was thick and smooth, and its aggressive twitching inside of him surely didn’t make it any easier to take. The kaiju was surprisingly into the action, rocking its hips over him and pushing the tentacle deeper. Newt wanted to feel its hips against him, but he knew the tentacle’s length wouldn’t allow the thing to move any closer without hurting him. He tried anyway, reaching up to grab the kaiju’s shoulders and pull it closer. The kaiju’s skin was rough and leathery, nothing like the soft flesh of the tentacle, and it hurt his hands a bit to hold onto, but he pushed through the pain. Surprisingly, the kaiju did move closer, its tentacle receding a bit so as not to hurt Newt. Newt moaned. This thing was amazing. He lifted his hips enough that they touched the kaiju’s, ignoring the rough texture as they rubbed together.

His breathing shifted into heavy moans and sighs, and the kaiju’s own breath matched his. It breathed cold air onto his face, which actually served to reduce Newt’s sweating a bit. The tentacle kept working inside him, writhing and twitching with expert precision and hitting every place that made Newt go insane. He rested his ass back on the ground, forcing the tentacle to slide out just a bit. Newt took that opportunity to grab onto it, feeling its soft silken skin and making the kaiju jump a bit in surprise. It quickly gained its composure though, pushing back down onto Newt and letting the tentacle slide all the way back up into him. Newt rutted against it, revelling in the overwhelming sensations the thing provided. This was far better than any of his fantasies, he could never have imagined that an alien creature would be this good at fucking. He dutifully thrust up and down onto the tentacle until he came with a loud groan, rolling over underneath the kaiju and watching out of the corner of his eye as its tentacle retreated back in.

“Good, huh?”

Newt only replied with a disgruntled moan. The sheer euphoria of being fucked by the kaiju had briefly allowed him to forget that Hannibal was there. He set his hands over his crotch, far too drained of energy to even pull up his pants. The kaiju sat back on its haunches, staring down at him with big, confused eyes. Of course Newt fucking enjoyed it. It was the best sex he’d ever had. But he was far too ashamed to admit it.

“Our newest model. I’m really proud of the AI on the grinding motions, guess you enjoyed those.”

“Wait… model? AI? What?”

“It’s a robot, kiddo. I’ve been in the business of building sex bots like him since the kaiju body parts stopped coming. This is the first attempt at something… nonhuman, though.”

“So you… you tested it on me. And you told me it was real.”

“You believed it the whole way through. And you studied the things. That’s gotta say something.”

“It’s… it’s convincing, yeah. Does it come with… lubrication? Or would I have to provide my own, if I wanted that tentacle… somewhere else.”

“We’re working on it. Working on a tongue, too.”

Newt shuddered, remembering the beautiful tongues he’d seen on the likes of Otachi. To be eaten out by one of those things would be a fucking dream.

“Is this one for sale? Or is he just an in-house prototype or something?”

“Why, you thinking of buying? That good?”

“I mean… I dunno. Maybe I could write it off as a business expense?”

“The PPDC really counting your monster sex toys as business expenses these days?”

“I only tried that once. Dr. Gottlieb sold me out eventually.”

“Well, just give me a call if you’re up for negotiation. I’ll hold this prototype for you. Maybe I’ll even give you a discount if you name ‘em.”

Newt laughed.

“Uh… thanks. I appreciate it.” Newt dragged himself slowly to his feet, pulled his pants up, brushed his hair out of his face, and made his way towards the door.

“You got it, kiddo.”

Newt stepped out the door and back into the office.

“You didn’t film me, did you?” he asked, turning back to Hannibal.

“Nah. Wouldn’t want the whole PPDC to know that you moan like a goddamn whore.”

Newt blushed harder than he thought was possible. His thighs still felt weak from the aggressive fucking he’d just taken. His breath shook as he called a cab, his voice still hoarse from moaning his lungs out.

Maybe buying the kaiju sex robot wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. He wouldn’t want the entire PPDC to know he moaned like a whore, after all.

Or maybe it was worth it for the best sex of his life. Maybe it would be the best investment he’d ever made.


End file.
